The broad mission of the Specimen Accessioning Core (SAC) is to provide a centralized resource for collecting and processing samples of blood, bone marrow, and tumor cells from patients with malignancies as well as from normal volunteer donors and to facilitate and support the ongoing laboratory and clinical research within the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center at Johns Hopkins (SKCCC). The specific aims of the SAC are to: 1) centralize accessioning of patient specimens, 2) provide routine processing of patient specimens and tissue samples utilizing standard laboratory procedures as well as individualized processing to support clinical trials, 3) store samples in a controlled and monitored'environment to ensure sample integrity prior to utilization, 4) provide a mechanism to safely bank tissues for future research by maintaining an active IRB-approved clinical trial (currently, RPN #00-01-27-09, Tissue and Cell Procurement Protocol) that assures subjects not otherwise involved in an active clinical trial are able to donate tissues for research, that they are provided proper information concerning the research nature of the bank, and that informed consent is obtained and documented in a HIPAA-compliant manner that maximizes subject confidentiality, 5) distribute banked samples to individual investigators with IRB-approved research questions in a fair and equitable manner and maintain a secure, relational database that includes detailed information on the handling and processing of the sample, along with pertinent clinical and demographic data that correlate to the specimen, 6) provide expertise and support for investigators including, but not limited to, cellular processing, development of correlative biologic tests for clinical trials, pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic planning and analysis.